Forever and Always
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: aamr it has a song in it please read...this is the second time i uploaded it cuz i put in the wrong section....sorry! please read


Disclaimer: everyone knows I don't own Pokemon…and the song is not mine it was written by Toby Keith, so _You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This _belongs to him not me.

AN: Hey everyone it's been a while since I wrote my other fic. Oh well, anyway I was listening to this song and I thought it was perfect…I also thought it was perfect for Digimon, so I might write one for Digimon w/ same song just different story. Well I hope you like.

__

Italics- Thoughts

{}- Author's notes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ash had just finished picking up all the trash on the gym floor. He collapsed on the couch in Misty's Living room. "Misty I'm Finished! Need any thing else?" He yelled to her as she was just finishing cleaning the snack area.

"No, I think that's everything." Misty said. She had just finished a big battle that everyone came to watch. Well, everyone in Cerulean that is. Misty came back from the gym arena and joined Ash on the couch. "Thanks for all your help Ash."

"No problem Misty. My pleasure." 

She smiled and leaned over towards him. Ash looked at her curious at what she might be doing when she kissed his cheek. They both blushed, but Ash blushed deeper. "Thanks again." She replied quietly. Then she got up and walked to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"…Uh…yeah…sure…a…a sand…wich would b…be great." He stuttered trying to get his voice back. He was shocked to say the least. She had never done anything like that before. They've hugged before and everything, but she had never kissed him. He smiled slightly, then frowned knowing that it was probably just a friendly kiss. Misty walked back in the room with two sandwiches and two cokes.

"I didn't know what type you wanted, so I got you this." She handed him a baloney sandwich and a coke.

"Thanks." He smiled and started to eat. Misty turned on the t.v. They sat on the couch and ate silently, occasionally laughing at what was on, or making a joke about it. Around four thirty Ash got an idea. {*gasp* what a thought hehehe. Sorry just had to put that there.} "Hey Myst," he started remembering a commercial he saw earlier, "Why don't we go down to that new food place with the karaoke thing? It'll be a chance to get out of this cooped up gym." He stated, looking at her with puppy dog eyes, which he knew she could never resist. He knew exactly what he wanted to sing to her, and hope that what he wanted, would happen. 

Misty looked at him. The idea sounded great. It would be fun, since they haven't been out in a while. She smiled, seeing those puppy dog eyes she couldn't resist. "Sure thing Ashy-boy, you convinced me."

His eyes lit up and he grinned. "Thanks Myst, why don't you get ready so we can go there now?"

"Alright, let me get ready."

__

YES!!! Ash thought. _This is going to be great…I hope._ Ash then got up and went to his guest room. Finding something nice, yet casual.

**__**

*AN HOUR LATER*

"Hey Misty, you ready yet?" Ash yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Misty came down the stairs. Ash gasped. She just had to make this harder on him. Her hair was down; she was wearing a blue, strapless dress, which shimmered in the right light. It went right above her knees and it showed every curve in her body. Ash couldn't help but stare at this new sight.

Misty looked at Ash to see him in a state of shock. She smiled. {She does that a lot.} Ash looked very handsome, his hair was brushed in a way that it didn't look messy, yet it still had the same spikiness to it. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt, which was exactly the same color as Misty's dress; his pants were semi-baggy khakis. Ash shook himself out of his dream world and offered his arm to her. "Your chariot awaits, my lady." She giggled.

"Why thank you milord." She put her arm through his as they exited her house and went to the Poke-Star restaurant. {I couldn't think of a name}

**__**

*AT THE RESTURAUNT*

Ash and Misty were seated near the karaoke section of the restaurant, by request; they were talking happily waiting for their food to arrive. "Hey Ash."

"Yeah"

"What song are you going to sing?" Misty asked curiously.

"You'll find out later." He smiled as he looked at her pouted face.

"Why won't you tell me?" she whined.

"It's a surprise." Misty would have tried to keep bugging Ash, but the waitress had brought their food. During the time the consumed their food, many people had been singing. Some were great and others sounded some what drunk. A couple of people were out of key but the people didn't seem to care. Later they were talking about how bad one of 'em was. 

"That was so horrible." Misty whispered to Ash.

"Yeah, I know, I kinda feel sorry for that guy." Ash then got up and looked at Misty. "It's my turn now." He smiled at her and walked up to the stage. He talked to the guy that was keeping track of the machine. And then went to the mike. "This song is dedicated to my very best friend, Misty Waterflower," Misty blushed, "and I hope you know what I'm talking about when I sing this." The music started to play and Misty was quite shocked at Ash's deep, smooth voice, which seemed to comfort her in a strange, yet nice way. Misty listened to the lyrics to get what Ash was trying to say to her. 

__

I've got a funny feeling   
The moment that your lips touched mine   
Something shot right through me   
My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight   
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things   
I even think I saw a flash of light   
It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this   
Unless you mean it like that   
'Cause I'll just close my eyes   
And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor   
Spinnin' around and around and around

They're all watching us now   
They think we're falling in love   
They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this   
I think you mean it like that   
If you do, maybe kiss me again

Everyone swears we make the perfect pair   
But dancing is as far as it goes   
Girl, you never moved me   
Quite the way you moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know   
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this   
Unless you mean it like that   
'Cause I'll just close my eyes   
And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor   
Spinnin' around and around   
And around and around

They're all watchin' us now   
They think we're falling in love   
They'd never believe we're just friends 

When you kiss me like this   
I think you mean it like that   
If you do, baby, kiss me again   
Kiss me again

Misty had tears in her eyes when Ash finished the song. She leapt up and ran to Ash. Catching him off guard, she wrapped him in a huge hug never wanting to let go. She looked up into his brown eyes and kissed him. For what seemed like forever to the both teens was about one minute. This was pure heaven to Ash. What he dreamed would happen did, and the girl he loved, loved him back. Her soft pink lips had so much warmth to them and passion that he could only dream of. 

Misty had never felt so warm in her life. Just being in his arms was better than she ever imagined. Sure they've hugged before, but those were friendly hugs. This was a hug of someone that loved her as deeply as she loved him. His kiss was warm and passionate. She never wanted to leave him. But their need for air got the best of them. 

They pulled apart slowly, gasping for breath, all around them were people clapping and congratulating them. None of that mattered. They were lost in each other's eyes. 

"I love you Ash" Misty spoke first, tears of happiness in her eyes.

Ash wiped them gently away with his hand. Leaned over to her ear and whispered, "I love you too, Misty. Forever and always."

__

THE END

All done that took a while. Well I hope you liked it. Please R&R please. Oh yeah and if anyone's story has the same title I'm sorry I just thought this was a good one.


End file.
